gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Off the Wall (2)
OPENING SPIEL (1): It's the wild new game show where players go head to head in the craziest games you've ever seen. That's why we call it... OFF THE WALL! OPENING SPIEL (2): It's the show where players go head to head in some very different kinds of games that can only be described as... OFF THE WALL! REST OF SPIEL: And now, here's a man (insert funny or cool phrase here)! Our host, Larry Zeno! Off the Wall was a children's game show produced by Vin Di Bona Productions that aired on the Disney Channel starting in 1998 and ending in 1999. The show only lasted for one season. It was hosted by the wild & crazy-haired Larry Zeno, and co-hosted by Kelli Kirkland. Gameplay Three teams of three kids compete in a series of weird, outrageous, and unusual events; all played against nine pre-videotaped on-the-street contestants. Rounds 1 & 2 In the first two rounds, one player from each team chose a video on-the-street player from the wall (hence the name of the show) to play against in a stunt. A brief videotaped interview was then played, after which host Larry explained the stunt. The stunt began by virtue of Larry & the audience counting down (5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!), and the in-studio player's job was to beat the videotaped on-the-street player (sometimes within a time limit). If successful, the contestant earned points for the team, but if unsuccessful, no points were awarded (ties always went to the on-the-street player). After one player took a turn, another player from the opposing team took a chance. One of the on-the-street players was dubbed the "Double Trouble" player; should the in-studio contestant win this stunt, he/she earned double the points for the team. Point Values E5y6e.jpg|Video wall, video wall, video wall, who is the fairest of them all? Ok, just pick one kid. Ye5.jpg|Here is a blue team contestant completing a task from one of the people on the video wall Yer.jpg|And here is a yellow team completing another task. Don't let that bowl drop on your head! vlcsnap-2013-02-06-16h46m19s41.png|What in the world does Larry have in his hands? vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h42m00s0.png|Boy this weird kid makes funny faces! But which faces match? vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h45m24s239.png|Larry demonstrating a game to the team. vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h18m07s292.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h14m16s595.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h16m23s870.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h20m56s148.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h20m23s139.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h23m43s913.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h25m26s181.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h27m41s554.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h28m43s408.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h29m18s570.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h31m45s145.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h32m58s073.png Round 3 (Head-to-Head Challenge) The final two players from both teams compete against each other & one last video player in this deciding round called "The Head-to-Head Challenge". To start, the video challenger's interview was played, then the challenge was explained & played. The first studio contestant to beat the video challenger earns 300 points, with an additional 250 points awarded for beating the studio opponent. (In the event of a tie between studio players, no points are awarded.) The theoretical maximum score was 1,050 points (100 in round 1, 400 in round 2 "Double Trouble", and 550 in round 3). The team with the most points wins the game, and goes on to play for a grand prize. The Ultimate Showdown (Bonus Round) In the bonus game, the winning team plays one last game, this time against a member of the studio audience. After the game was explained, the round began. If the winning team can beat the audience member, they win a grand prize for each team member. But if not, the winning team still takes home a consolation prize. Rating External links *Off the Wall Page at the Vin di Bona website *Brian's Off the Wall Page Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Childrens Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1998 premieres Category:1999 endings